


Like a Kettle

by charliebrown1234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebrown1234/pseuds/charliebrown1234
Summary: Aziraphale receives news about a recently available misprint bible at auction and gets so excited he happy stims!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	Like a Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> I was partially inspired to write this story by Cliopadra's art of Aziraphale happy stimming, which you can find [here.](https://twitter.com/Cliopadraart/status/1258834112040841216)
> 
> Also, shout out to [Kampix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix) for being my pinch hitter beta when I suddenly and desperately needed this published, and to Turcote, my amazing friend and Good Omens cheerleader!

The post tumbles through the slot with a cheerful thud, pulling Aziraphale from the penny novel he’d been reading. He putters his way to the front door, mostly still buried in his book, and picks up the scattered stack of advertisements and magazines. Aziraphale is a subscriber to multiple publications, including _Fine Books & Collections_ and _Antiquarian Bookseller Weekly_ , as he likes to keep up with what the world is researching. 

He’ll leave them all for later. He carelessly sets the stack of mail on the register, already becoming reabsorbed in his book, but is forced to abandon the story again as the mail slides sideways off the register and falls messily onto the floor. Aziraphale huffs an irritated sigh and places his book on the counter before stooping to pick up the mess. Magazine, leaflet, magazine—catalogue! It’s for Sotheby’s summer auction of rare and antiquarian books, and on the cover—a bible. Aziraphale sets the rest of the post down hastily and pulls open the cover, scanning the index for more details. 

It’s a Place-makers’ Bible. Made in 1562, it features three misprints, most notably the switch of “Peacemakers” to “Place-makers”. Aziraphale feels the excitement rise within him and pushes it down impatiently. He can’t get distracted, he needs to know more details. The bible has strong provenance, it’s in remarkable condition, and it’s going on public auction in two weeks.

“It’s going on auction,” Aziraphale breathes, trying to contain his excitement. He’s going to purchase a new bible, with printing quirks and entirely new pages to pore over. There’s going to be new secrets on every page, tiny imprints of humanity from days long past—

Aziraphale sucks in a breath, feeling the excitement inside him begin to bubble over again.  
His breath is coming faster now, pure excitement and anticipation filling his corporation. Unbidden, his arms crush the catalogue to his chest, creasing the cover and crinkling the pages. The sound of distressed paper brings him back to earth, and he gathers his self control to carefully place the catalogue on the counter with the other post. It wouldn’t do to damage it before he had the chance to go to the auction. 

Oh, he’s going to go to an auction! He’s going to own a new bible! The excitement rises in him again, sending his hands flapping with joy. With a quick miracle to pull the shades down and a brief check to make sure the soundproofing wards are in place, he lets out a joyous shout and bounces on his tiptoes around the shop. 

He’s going to have a new book! Something novel and unique that he’s never read before! The excitement builds further, and he pulls his wings into the earthly plain and buffets the air behind him. He’s enjoying himself, enjoying the rush of anticipation and excitement, and he shouts once more, joy in every line of his body. 

But eventually, all good things must come to an end. Tiredness creeps in, his wings and hands growing sore, so he lets himself have one more vigorous shake and then goes still. He’s pleasantly warm now, body tingling with exertion, and he catches his breath, still feeling the aftershocks of excitement and anticipation. 

He’s still very eager about his potential new book purchase, but he feels less like a boiling kettle. He puts his wings away and returns to the register, picking up his novel as he walks by. He’s calm now, muscles tingling pleasantly from their exertion, and he feels ready to get back to his book. Perhaps later, he’ll allow himself to think about how excited he is again, and have another shouting, joyous release. 

With a contented sigh, Aziraphale settles back into his favorite reading chair and lets himself sink back into his novel.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came to me fully formed on my commute to work and almost made me miss my exit! I hope you guys enjoyed my headcanon for Aziraphale with autism, and if you want to see more, please subscribe to this story. If I have any other short drabbles on this theme, I will be adding them to this work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and happy stimming!


End file.
